Bring Me To Life
by Black Onyx Angel
Summary: The boys do some thinking WARNING: DEATHFIC


Bring Me to Life

  
  


Disclaimer: As we all know, the characters do not belong to me... well, Draco does in my dreams (damn jailbait)... NEWho, the song does not belong to me either. Disappointing, I know, but it's not mine. It's sung by Evanescence and can be found on their album, Fallen (which I HIGHLY recommend).

  


A/N: um... yeah, just read it and tell me what you think... probably dark and depressing, and if I don't change my way half way through, it's gunna be a deathfic... fore warning for you...

  
  


_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

  


I thought he saw, I truly did. Now I know that it was just my hope giving me more false hope. He never saw what was in me. He never saw what stood before him, right in front of his eyes. Now, he'll never know what he missed either...

  


_[Wake me up] Wake me up inside_

_[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside_

_[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run_

_[I can't wake up] Before I come undone_

_[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become_

  


Why must I feel this way? Why can't I tell him what I feel? Do I really care that much about my father's opinion that I'll let him slip my grasp? He is too much of a treasure for that to happen, but why do I still hesitate? Why can I only fling insults at him in the corridors? Why can I only show him hate and not love? I know it is not my father that holds me back, it is me...

  


_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

  


He offered me friendship once, though I do not remember thinking that's what it was at the time. I turned him down in favor of the second person that had ever been kind to me. Now I know that was a mistake. I should have taken his hand, I should be in Slytherin...

  


_[Wake me up] Wake me up inside_

_[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside_

_[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run_

_[I can't wake up] Before I come undone_

_[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become_

  


I am afraid. I can finally admit it to myself if no one else. I am afraid of rejection just as much as I'm afraid of him. I'm afraid of what he can do to me if he finds out. I'm afraid of him being disgusted of me. I'm afraid to lose the only bright spot in the hell known as my life...

  


_Bring me to life_

_[I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside]_

_Bring me to life_

  


Why does he hate me so? Why does he torment my dreams while he walks in my days? Why is it only him I see in my future? Why do I see only his eyes, his hair, his lips when I dream? Why him? Of all people, why him? Why that arrogant bastard? Why that beautiful, egotistical, charming, pure-blooded, lively, jackass? Why...

  


_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

  


That's why I'm sitting here now. Alone with my thoughts, a bottle of wine (courtesy of my father), and the sharpest razor I could find. One would think that this was not a good situation. Truthfully, most would think it quite atrocious, but I think it suits me. It seems to appeal to something in the back of my mind. Call it instinct if you will. Who am I talking to? Now there's something to ponder about. I suppose I've gone insane or I'm completely drunk. I suppose you want to talk me out of this? Save your breath, I won't listen to you. I'm happy right now. Well, as happy as I'm ever going to be...

  


_[All of this I,_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me]_

  


Why am I here now? Why am I here, alone in the Room of Requirement? It is desolate, like how I feel. I came here for one thing, and it knows that. It has supplied me with the very instrument I need. It sits there, gleaming in the dull light, drawing me ever closer to it, closer to my chosen fate...

  


_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

  
  


I really love him, you know? I could just never tell him, fearful of his reaction. That is why you cannot stop me. I do not want the hope that your words can bring. I do not want that tug of my heart or the wrench of my gut, not any more. Not any more...

  


_[Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul]_

_Don't let me die here_

_[It must be something wrong]_

_Bring me to life_

  


I love him, I really do. I think my only regret is that I never told him. That I never had the courage to tell him. I'll always remember his eyes though. Those steely gray eyes...

  


_[Wake me up] Wake me up inside_

_[I can't wake up] Wake me up inside_

_[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark_

_[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run_

_[I can't wake up] Before I come undone_

_[Save me] Save me from the nothing I've become_

  


I can see his eyes. They're emerald, like the stones in my mother's rings. I think those will be the last things I'll ever see. Yes, I think they will be...

  


_Bring me to life_

_[I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside]_

_Bring me to life_

  


_Tragedy struck Hogwarts this morning as the bodies of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were found this morning in pools of blood._ _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was found in the Room of Requirement with nothing but him to be seen. Draco Malfoy was found in a rarely used classroom by Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, lying next to a razor and an empty bottle of Chardonnay. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not available for comments. However Minevra McGonagall and Severus Snape, the two boys' Head of Houses were..._

A/N: *shrug* guess I didn't change my mind...


End file.
